When Two Hospitals Collide
by xoxomickeyxoxo
Summary: When a fire devestates Seattle Grace Hospital, some of our favorite doctors join our other favorite doctors at PPTH. Boundaries are crossed, friendships are tested, and new romances are created. Coauthored by CassandraDarling and I. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So my friend CassandraDarling [who is awesome and you should check out her stories .net/~cassandradarling] and I decided to co-author a story - a House/Grey's crossover!

This takes place during House Season 4, before Wilson/Amber and during Grey's Season 4 as well, but Meredith and Derek are not together, Addison is still around, and Callie has already... changed.

**Disclaimer - We don't own House or Grey's.**

So, as always, read, review(pleasee :]), and enjoy!

* * *

House impatiently tapped his cane against the leg of the table, loathing the meeting that he was unwillingly dragged to. If Wilson wasn't his best friend, he would have been hiding in an exam room watching one of his soap operas.

"What the hell is this about?" House seethed to Wilson, who was sitting on his left. The hospital hadn't used the conference room for years, and now the entire hospital body was crammed into the room, awaiting Cuddy to stand up and address them all.

"You'll want to hear," Wilson said calmly, picking up his jacket off the two chairs as Cameron and Chase weaved their way through the crowd to sit by them.

"Thanks Wilson," Chase said as they sat.

"You know what this is about?" Cameron asked, leaning over Chase to talk to the young oncologist. Wilson didn't say anything, choosing to remain quiet as Cuddy took the podium, tapping the microphone.

"Good morning, everyone. I have two pieces of news that I am going to share with you today," Cuddy said with a smile on her face, but her expression read official business. "I have been on the phone with Seattle Grace Hospital for almost two weeks now. As you know, due to an electric short circuit, a fire broke out over the surgical, OB/GYN, and plastic surgery units of the hospital. While most of the doctors were transferred to Mercy West and Seattle Presbyterian, and PPTH being short-staffed these days, I have invited four of their attendings, two residents, and their interns to be a part of this staff. And if all goes as planned, I will be offering them all full time positions." Cuddy explained to the shocked New Jersey doctors. She took another deep breath before delivering her second piece of news. "But I have already awarded one position, a very special position – please welcome our new Chief of Surgery, Dr. Richard Webber!" Cuddy said, stepping aside to let the older man take the podium.

"She's joking, right? She's obviously joking – no Dean of Medicine in his or her right mind would so nonchalantly invite a dozen doctors to stay – not even doctors, interns," House spat, tuning the Chief out to rant to Wilson.

"She knows what she's doing," Wilson said out of the corner of his mouth, eager to pay attention. The last he had heard, she was in Seattle, chasing after her husband. He silently cursed himself for not heading to New York to see her the second after Derek had left. Something had always held him back, and Wilson wasn't sure if it was the emotion of seeing her again after so long, or the terror that she hadn't been carrying the same torch that he had since high school.

* * *

Meredith Grey was in a packing frenzy – she had less then 4 hours to pack up most of her belongings and head to the airport so that she could move to an apartment in New Jersey that she was sharing with four of her friends.

"That's why you should have packed a week ago," Cristina said smugly, as she flipped through a magazine lying down on Meredith's bed.

"Shut up," Meredith groaned, throwing clothes into suitcases, not caring if anything matched. "I just can't wrap my head around it," Meredith complained from the bathroom as she packed away her toiletries. "I mean, the hospital had a fire, we haven't been working for two weeks now, and now this hospital in New Jersey is just offering us jobs, like that?" Meredith asked, snapping her fingers as she sat next to Cristina.

"I know what you mean – I really need to cut something," Cristina said, flexing her fingers. "And Dr. Cuddy didn't offer us jobs – she offered our attendings and residents jobs – which means we go with them." Meredith groaned – it was enough that her ex-boyfriend was her attending, but she was heading to a new hospital, which means she had little to no backup, or any good hiding spots.

"Did you know that Dr. House works in that hospital?" Cristina mentioned and Meredith dropped her shoes on the ground.

"What? No way," Meredith said, amazed. "We're going to be working in a hospital with Dr. House?" Her eyes twinkled at the thought of being in such close quarters with the brilliant, handsome doctor.

"If Burke wasn't going…," Cristina wondered, her eyes twinkling at the thought. Meredith picked up her pillow and smacked her on the head with it.

"What is with you and authority figures?" Meredith giggled and Cristina shrugged, a smile spreading over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So here is our latest chapter - we hope you guys like it!

Remember to check out my co-author's/best friend's stories: .net/~cassandradarling

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's/House. But we might like to own McDreamy.**

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Gregory House and James Wilson sat on a bench outside the hospital, waiting for the arrival of the newest additions to the Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital. House was munching on some peanuts while Wilson was drinking a slurpee.

"So," House said to Wilson after he threw a peanut into the air and caught it in his mouth. "What do you think these Seattle Grace people are like?" Wilson shrugged and stared at the sidewalk.

"How should I know?" His thoughts began to drift to a certain redhead and away from his new co-workers. He still had a thing for her even after they went their separate ways. After high school ended, he always compared the other women he dated to her.  
He would find himself looking for something wrong with the women he dated, no one would ever compare to her. Now she was coming back into his life and at that moment, Wilson vowed to make his way back into her heart no matter what the cost.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" House asked Wilson, breaking his current train of thought.

"Uh," Wilson tried to think of an excuse but he luckily he didn't need one - a big van pulled up and out came their new co-workers. "Look House, those are the newest attendings." House glanced towards the van and then back at Wilson.

"How do you know?" House asked curiously.

"Because… I saw their pictures online," He answered, hoping House wouldn't notice his now sweating palms and cracking voice.

"Oh." House said watching as Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Callie Torres, Addison Montgomery, and Preston Burke all stared up at PPTH with anxious eyes and excitement. The five doctors all walked past House and Wilson without acknowledging them and went inside the building.

"Look at the legs on that one." House said and pointed towards Addison. "She's hot." Wilson smirked.

"Yes. Yes she is."

* * *

Cuddy sat in her office chatting with Richard Webber about his medical staff.

"They really are a great bunch Lisa, You will not be sorry about making this decision." Cuddy smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sure I won't Richard." Lisa Cuddy began to say something, when her door slightly opened and her assistant's head poked through her door.

"Dr. Cuddy? There are four attendings from Seattle Grace here to meet you."

"Thank you Pam, show them in," Cuddy said with a smile. Her office door opened wider and in walked Addison, Derek, Mark, and Burke. Cuddy stood and straightened herself.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy." Derek said right away and reached to shake her hand.

"Hello, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Montgomery, and Dr. Burke, It is such a pleasure to meet you all and have you here at PPTH." Cuddy said as she shook each of the attendings' hands.

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Cuddy." Mark said looking her up and down, making no attempt to hide his attraction to her. Cuddy smiled and looked away, blushing. Richard, who had been observing their little interaction, decided to interrupt.

"Well, Dr. Cuddy, why don't you take us on that tour of the hospital you were talking about earlier?"

Cuddy nodded. "Of course." She motioned for everyone to walk out the door and then made sure to lock it on her way out.

"Well, this of course is the clinic." Cuddy said her eyes widening as she saw House and Wilson walking up towards them. She smiled and gestured towards the two doctors.

"This is Dr. House and Dr. Wilson, two of PPTH's finest doctors and worldly renowned in diagnostics and oncology, respectively," Cuddy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Wilson said shaking everyone's hand and then letting his hand linger in Addison's for a few seconds before pulling away. House just nodded, refusing to shake hands with anyone. Addison looked at Wilson.

"Wait, Dr. Wilson, as in Dr. James Wilson?" She asked curiously.

Wilson nodded and smiled. "Yes." Addison smiled and leaned forwards to embrace him.

"It's me… Addison, you know from Regis High School." Wilson pretended to be shocked, as he leaned into her embrace.

"Oh my god! Addison, it's so good to see you."

_' Maybe winning her back won't be so hard,'_ Wilson thought smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So thanks for everyone that's been reading - we love reviews, btws.

And this is co-authored by Cassandra and I :) So check out her stories cause they're awesome.[.net/~cassandradarling]

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's or House. But Patrick Dempsey, Jesse Spencer, and Hugh Laurie - YUM.**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The tour had long ended and James Wilson headed down to the surgical wing to find Addison. She was the same as he remembered her – granted, she had grown up from high school, but her charm and good looks had never faded.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd," Wilson said, leaning over the nurses' station, where she was sorting through her new files.

"James, hi," she said with a smile on her face. "But… it's not Shepherd anymore – just Montgomery," Addison said, standing up and walking down the hallways with him. A joyful smile spread over Wilson's face, which he quickly turned into sympathy.

"I'm so sorry," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"It's fine – don't worry about it. It was for the best," she said, pulling her glasses down, letting them hang on a chain around her neck. She swiped under her eyes, making sure there was no residual eyeliner or mascara. "God, if I had known I would be seeing you today, I would have fixed up more today – I'm not even wearing my contacts." James shook his head.

"You look great," he said and she blushed, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"We should go out to dinner sometime – and catch up." Addison looked up at him and he noticed her beautiful grey eyes once more.

"I'd love that," she said with a sincere smile.

* * *

George O'Malley had found the ER already and had made himself at home dealing with the traumas. The doctors in the hospital had already accepted the likeable Seattle resident, letting him fall into place with the Jersey doctors.

"Are you… one of the new Seattle doctors?" George turned around, feeling his heart rise to his throat at the sight of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "I'm Dr. Allison Cameron," she said with a warm smile, holding out her hand. He shook it, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Dr. George… O'Malley," he said softly. She smiled at him, gesturing around to the ER.

"How do you like your new surroundings? Better than Seattle Grace, I'm sure," Cameron teased and George nodded – anything to see her smile.

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey Kutner, you want to head down to the clinic? Log in some hours?" Thirteen asked, bored from sitting in House's office, with nothing to do. Kutner nodded, putting on his coat.

"Sure," he said, and the two doctors headed down the clinic. Thirteen grabbed a file and headed into Exam Room One.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hadley – how can I help you, Miss Winters?"

"My arm… It popped out of socket and I headed straight over here," she said.

"Good idea… hold on, let me grab someone who can help… I'm not in orthopedics," Thirteen said, laying the file down on the counter. She headed back out to the nurses' station.  
"Can you get Taylor for me in Exam Room One? I need an ortho consult."

"I'd be happy to help." Thirteen spun around, locking eyes with the beautiful Latina.

"I'm Dr. Callie Torres – ortho specialist," Callie introduced, holding out her hand. Thirteen looked speculatively at her – she was sure she knew all of the doctors in the hospital. "I'm from Seattle Grace – one of the new senior surgical residents."  
"Oh! Right," Thirteen said with a demure smile, shaking her hand, and Callie's face lit up. The two women stared at each other for a few moments.

"You… needed a consult?"

"Right… right," Thirteen said, breaking her eye contact and leading Callie into the exam room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Torres…," Callie introduced with a smile and headed over to examine the patient. Thirteen leaned against the wall, watching the new doctor with a curious eye.

Ten minutes later, the patient's arm safely contained in a sling, Thirteen and Callie exited the exam room, chatting casually.

"That was great work, Dr. Torres," Thirteen complimented.

"You can call me Callie, Dr… um," Callie said with a smile, stopping to face Thirteen.

"My name is Dr. Hadley… but everyone calls me Thirteen." Callie laughed.

"Seriously? Thirteen?" Thirteen smiled shyly.

"It's… kind of a long story."  
"I'd love to hear it sometime – maybe we could grab a cup of coffee?" Callie asked with a smile. Thirteen raised an eyebrow, unsure of what was going on.

"Maybe," Thirteen said flirtatiously, grabbing another file and walking away. Callie watched her go, taking a deep, steadying breath. She was new at this, and wasn't sure if she knew the signs yet – but she hoped she was right.

* * *

"Got anything for me?" Lawrence Kutner asked the nurses, who handed him a file. He was reading as he walked, not paying attention, when he knocked someone over, his file spilling over, and landing on his back.

"I'm so sorry – are you okay?" Kutner asked, jumping to his feet, and asking the doctor he just knocked over. He held out his hand and she took it, pulling herself up.

"It's my fault, really – I'm such a klutz, never watching where I'm walking," she babbled, shaking out her short brown hair. "I'm Lexie – Lexie Grey," she said, holding out her hand.

"Are you one of the new Seattle attendings? ' Cause… I heard the only girl attending was pretty hot," Kutner flirted shamelessly with a smile. Lexie giggled, straightening out her papers.

"I'm actually an intern… fresh out of med school," she admitted and Kutner raised an eyebrow.

"Want to grab some coffee?" Kutner asked bluntly, hopefully.

"Sure," Lexie nodded, following him to the cafeteria.

* * *

"I know she's our boss… but man, she's hot," Mark Sloan said, sitting in the doctor's lounge, casually drinking a cup of coffee.

"You're such a man whore," Derek Shepherd said with a laugh, not letting on that he was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, but that's part of my charm," Mark said with a wink and Derek rolled his eyes, the attendings paying no mind to Alex Karev, who was sitting in the back. Alex shook his head, flipping aimlessly through a magazine. He had to admit, their new boss was hot – he hadn't gotten a close enough look yet, but he definitely would.

"Hey Alex," Izzie said, heading into the lounge, sitting down next to him. "I brought you a coffee," she said with a smile, pushing it over to him.

"Thanks," he said, with a nod. Izzie smiled at him, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"So… seen any cute nurses yet?" Izzie teased and he snorted a laugh, shaking his head.

"What about you? Are you going to fall into your friends' footsteps and fall for an attending?" Izzie laughed, bringing a smile to Alex's face.

"No… there's no one," Izzie lied easily, looking into Alex's dark eyes. She wouldn't admit it to herself, let alone him, that she still felt something for him.

* * *

"Okay, we're just going to walk by, and see if he's in there, but then we'll get back to the surgical wing." Meredith Grey sighed, heading down the hallway with a petulant Cristina Yang.

"Oh my god, look – there he is!" Cristina exclaimed, clutching Meredith's arm. Meredith turned and looked into the office, the moment that House looked up. His blue eyes startled her – she knew he was ruggedly handsome, but looked different than she had expected. She looked away, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"He reminds me of you," Cristina said, as they attempted to walk by unnoticed.

"What? No," Meredith giggled, sitting with her on a bench outside his office.

"Yeah… definitely. He's giving off that very Meredith-Grey-dark-and-twisty vibe," Cristina said and Meredith rolled her eyes.

House noticed the two new doctors walk by, obviously new residents by their still nervous demeanors, but steady hands. He rolled his eyes, not oblivious to the fact that they were talking about him. They were definitely not awful to look at, and House smirked – it might not be a bad change to have these doctors running around.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here's our next chapter: [don't forget to check out my co-author's page, .net/~cassandradarling ]

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's or House.**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

House walked into the cafeteria, in search of Wilson.

_'He's probably with that hot redhead doctor he's been drooling over since she walked through those doors,' _House thought and rolled his eyes. Looking around, he saw the two new male attendings that every nurse in the hospital had been swooning over this past hour. Smirking, he limed towards them.

"Hello boys, mind if I sit with you? Sorry, it's just that my sidekick is searching for wife number… what is it, 4, 5? I can never keep track," House said, pulling up a chair to Derek and Mark's table.

"Oh of course," Derek said smiling and looking over at Mark in search for the same response; instead, Mark remained silent.

"So," House said coolly, "like the new hospital so far?" Mark and Derek both nodded.

"I like it. It's much better than Seattle Grace in my opinion," Derek said, looking around. Mark took a drink of his coffee and turned his attention to their new boss, who had just walked through the doors and seemed to be searching frantically for something, or someone.

"And I," Mark said, standing up, "like our new boss. Excuse me gentlemen, I have some… things to take care of." Derek rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the sudden jealousy over him. Looking back at House, who was smirking, he shrugged and took a drink of his coffee.

"He is such a man whore."

* * *

Izzie stared at Alex. She never noticed the little things he did, like unconsciously licking his lips after every bite he took, or how he would switch his napkin from the lefto the right side of his meal. He was so… perfect.

"What?" Alex said, wiping his mouth.

"Nothing, just thinking," she said simply.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex replied, leaning in closer to her.

"Well…" _'It's now or never, Izzie, you just have to go for it or it will be too late,' _she thought to herself.

"Uh, never mind. I was just thinking about how big of a change this all is I like it," she said with a smile, but inside regretting that she couldn't admit to him, much less herself, her feelings.

* * *

Kutner made his way into the cafeteria with Lexie at his side.

"So," Lexie said awkwardly. "Guess what?" Kutner chuckled.

"What?"

"Have you ever met anyone with a photographic memory?" she asked, hoping to spark interest in the mysterious flirt that might have already made his way through her walls. She just felt so…right with looked at the hot intern. She did babble a lot, and she seemed to be really perky. She was nothing like the other girls he went for and yet he was all over the opportunity to be with her.

"You have…a photographic memory?" he asked, sincerely fascinated.

"Yeah!" She said enthused and excited he was interested. "Oh, one time I had this exam as a freshmen and-."

Kutner paid half attention to her story and the other have just paid attention to her, she was so…unique, beautiful, pretty, strange in a good way? He couldn't figure her out yet. It was too early on to label her as perfect, but if she mentioned comic books, computer games, or video games then he would have to reconsider that.

* * *

Wilson laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, this is memory overload." Addison said smiling and pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know. We had some great times back in the day." Wilson said, never taking his eyes off of the fascinating woman in front of him.

"So," Addison said reaching over and grabbing his hand. "When do you want to go for that dinner to catch up?" Wilson looked down at his hand in hers, he gently rubbed his thumb in circular motions on her palm.

"How about tonight?" he said, looking into her eyes.

* * *

George smiled widely, satisfied with the reaction he was getting from his new co-worker and continued on with his story.

"So, I was like…'Dude, are you kidding me? You get this totally B.A cardio surgery and I get stuck with a skills and practice lab, on my birthday?!" Cameron burst out in laughter and placed her hand on his arm.

"That's horrible. It was your birthday!" She said happy to have a distraction from her sometimes boring job.

"I know, It was the worst." George said looking down at her hand still placed on his arm.

"So," he began shyly. "I was wondering if we could maybe-." He was interrupted by a blonde aussie who walked over and kissed Allison on the cheek. George's heart sank - she was taken.

"Hey babe," he said not noticing George until Cameron nudged him in the abdomen.

"Oh, Hello there. I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Robert Chase, and you are?" Chase asked sticking out his hand to shake George's. George shook his hand and put on a fake, tight smile.

"Oh, I'm George. George O'Malley. And no need to be sorry. So, you two,"he said using his hands to motion between the couple. "Are a couple?" They both nodded and looked at each other smiling, happy and oblivious to George's presence,

"Well," He said feeling awkward. "I'll see you around. I have…something." He ran out of the ER as fast as he could, trying not to look like an idiot, and he must have failed because he ran right into Cristina and Meredith who both took no knowledge to him.

"Idiot." Cristina mumbled under her breath and continued talking with Meredith about her dark-and-twisty nature.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I know it's been a VERY long time since I've posted [for any of my stuff]. I was at camp for three weeks, and I'm leaving for Hawaii like... tomorrow. But I'll be back and posting and updating for all my stories.

Oh, btws, go read CassandraDarling's stories. She's AWESOME :)

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's Anatomy or House M.D. **

So as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Meredith Grey sat at the bar alone, suddenly feeling a pang of homesickness for Seattle Grace and Joe's Bar. It was like that old show, "Cheers" – everyone knew her and she knew everyone. But right now, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable amidst all the unfamiliar faces – she didn't even know the bartender's name.

"Sam?" she asked tentatively, taking a wild guess.

"It's Joe," he said curtly, as he poured her another tequila shot. Meredith laughed at the irony as she downed it, looking over her shoulder, hoping one of her friends would make an appearance tonight. She **was**, though, thoroughly surprised to know the face that walked through the door.

"See you've made yourself right at home," Gregory House said gruffly, as he limped over and snagged the bar stool next to her. She smiled politely at him as she tilted back her shot glass, searching for droplets of her favorite drink.

"Scotch," he said, flagging down the bartender.

"You can't be too happy, having a slew of new doctors invading your hospital." He raised his eyebrows at her last two words, and Meredith couldn't help but giggled at his expression.

"You practically own the place, right? All those crazy stunts we've heard you've pulled, and you haven't been fired. Either you're married to Dr Cuddy or you're just that good." House grinned, finishing off his Scotch,

"People have used my name and fantastic in the same sentence," Meredith giggled again, the tequila slowly working its way through her body. In anyone else, the rudeness would have been a turn off, but she was lost in his cobalt blue eyes and 5 o'clock shadow. Joe poured her another shot and she down in one swift gulp. House watched on, impressed that a girl of her size could hold her liquor, and raised his eyebrows

"Want to go back to my place?" House asked suggestively, raising his eyebrows so she wouldn't misunderstand him.

"Sure," Meredith said simply, as she slid off the stool, put some money on the counter, and they headed out to the parking lot

* * *

House jolted up, the bright sunlight being the only thing that would have woken him up. His head was surprisingly clear, even after all of the alcohol that he consumed back at the house with Meredith. He looked around, her bra and shirt laying on the floor the only clues that she was still there. He felt a little uncomfortable, it being the first time in a while he had actually spent the whole night with a woman. Most of his encounters had left right after they were paid.

House rolled out of bed, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair as he limped out to the kitchen.

"Morning," Meredith said cheerfully, clad in House's Rolling Stones shirt and black boxer shorts. "I made coffee."

_'Crap,'_ he thought as he nodded once and poured himself a cup. _'She probably thinks I'm her boyfriend now.'_ Meredith stood up from the table and left, returning in a few moments dressed in her clothes from last night.

"I have to get back to my apartment, shower, and change and get back to the hospital," she said nonchalantly, gathering up her purse and keys

"Where's the whole 'Where do we stand?' speech?"

"What speech? We just had sex – nothing more I'll see you at work," Meredith said with a wave, grabbing her car keys and walking off. House stared after her, confused.

'_What the hell?'_

* * *

"Double mocha cappuccino, light on the whipped cream, please," Lisa Cuddy ordered in the Starbucks less than two blocks away from the hospital.

"That'll be 3.50," the barista said and Cuddy pulled out her wallet, when a male voice cut in.

"Let me, Dr. Cuddy," Derek Shepherd, handing the barista a 5 dollar bill. Lisa blushed, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"You shouldn't have Mc- I mean, Dr. Shepherd. And call me Lisa, please," Cuddy blushed again at her accidental slip of tongue. She had heard some of the nurses talking about McDreamy, the fabulous neurosurgeon from Seattle Grace. Derek smiled with a twinkle in his eye – he was obviously pleased that his reputation preceded him.

"It was no problem – and call me Derek," he said, taking her drink, leading her over to a table by the window, and sitting across from her

"How do you like PPTH, Derek?" Lisa asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Actually… I didn't want to come at first… but now? I'm definitely warming up to it," he said, giving her a smile that Cuddy prayed was made just for her.

* * *

"You what? House! They haven't even been here a week and you've already slept with one of them? What, are you just making your way through them?"  
" Yeah, I'll be after your girlfriend next," House spat, taking a bite out of the sandwich Wilson bought.

"Addison? She's not my girlfriend," Wilson said defiantly, but even so, felt a bit of heat rush to his cheeks.

"Just think, she'll be Addison Forbes Montgomery Wilson now – or did she keep McNeurosurgeon's name?" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"We're getting off subject – so are the two of you in a relationship now?"

"Nope – she said it was just sex – which it was!" he added quickly at the end, to avoid Wilson's questions about his potential feelings for Meredith – there definitely were no feelings.

* * *

"So first the world renowned neurosurgeon and now the world renowned diagnostician? What are you going to go after Burke next?"

"Shh!" Meredith pleaded, desperate to avoid probing stares from the entire hospital staff. "And it was just sex!"

"Sure it was," Cristina said with a smirk.

* * *

"So how long have you been working for House?" Callie asked, taking a sip of her black coffee as she stared in Thirteen's crystal eyes.

"Not very long actually. Not officially at least – he had us go through the medical version of Survivor, before he picked Kutner, Taub, and I." Callie almost spit out her drink.

"No way – really?!" she asked incredulously, a giggle escaping her lips. She looked over at House, who was talking to that doctor that she always saw with Addison. Callie made a mental note to ask Addison about it. Thirteen nodded, opening up her mouth to say more, but Callie's pager went off.

"Crap – 911 trauma page from the ER. I have to go," Callie said, jumping up, but turning around to face Thirteen. "We should go for dinner sometime – I'd love to hear more," she said with a wink, before running off to the ER. Thirteen watched her go, her mouth agape, trying to push the thought of telling Callie about her no dating rule, out of her head. She really liked Callie – she was smart, beautiful, kind, a talented surgeon – but Thirteen wasn't sure if any of that would be good enough.

* * *

Alex groaned as he watched Dr. Cuddy walk in with none other than Derek Shepherd. He really hated that guy, between his surgical skills and perfect girl, every girl everywhere wanted him – and now the one that he liked.

"What is it Alex?" Izzie asked, coming up behind him to the nurse's station. Alex turned and smiled politely at her, but shook his head.

"You don't want to know."

"I do! Please tell me?" Izzie pleaded, hoping he wouldn't misunderstand her eagerness for a cheerful personality, but see it for her infatuation for him. Alex sighed, taking one more look at them, and turning to her.

"Well…. I kind of have a thing for our boss – and Shepherd already made his move."

"Oh," Izzie said, disappointed. She had hoped it was merely a lack of coffee or surgeries – anything but that.

When she was with Denny, Alex stopped at nothing to try to win her over. Now, she was here, and he looked right through her. Life was playing a very cruel joke on her.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I'm totally sorry we haven't updated forever (like a thousand times sorry), but we've both been so busy, but hopefully we'll be able to update qicker!

Check out my co-author's stuff (.net/~cassandradarling) and mine too! :)

**Disclaimer and Copyright**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Cuddy walked through her hospital her impossibly high heels clicking evenly as she examined the newest Doctors and interns from Seattle Grace with interest. She walked past House's office and immediately stopped in her tracks upon seeing Derek, Mark, House and Wilson all chatting amiably. She stood, entranced at the sight of the four obviously attractive men, when a short woman accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry," a rather befuddled and irritated Miranda Bailey said to Cuddy, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder to balance herself.

"No harm done." Cuddy said, giving a throaty chuckle and sticking her hand out politely.

"Lisa Cuddy."

Miranda looked the woman up and down, impressed by how Cuddy presented and held herself.

"Miranda Bailey, it's nice to finally meet you."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, glancing back into House's office and noticing Mark staring at her, before turning her attention to Bailey.

"Finally?" She asked smiling.

"Oh, it's just, uh, you know I've heard a lot about you and I uh-," Miranda began, mentally kicking herself for the slip of the tongue, knowing that if Cuddy found out about Derek's interest in her and how much he's talked about her, he would throw a bitch fit.

"Hello ladies." A smug Mark interrupted, standing in front of the two women, his infamous elevator eyes making their way up and down his new bosses' body.

"Mark." Miranda said, rolling her eyes at his predictability.

"Hello, Dr. Sloan." Cuddy said almost shyly, suddenly very interested in the files she had been carrying.

"Dr. Cuddy, if you don't mind my saying, you look positively…delectable this morning."

Cuddy looked up at him, a blush rising on her cheek and her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar, she was about to reply when of all people, Dr. McDreamy joined the conversation.

"You do look nice today, Lisa." Derek said in agreement, looking Cuddy up and down and earning a scoff from Bailey.

"Leave the poor woman alone, you McManwhores. I'm sure Dr. Cuddy has something better to do than engage in pointless flirting with you two promiscuous-"

Bailey was interrupted by Cuddy's cell phone ringing.

"Excuse me," She said before moving away from the group and answering with a swift "Hello."

Miranda waited until Cuddy was from earshot and then turned around to Mark and Derek who wore a similar guilty and nervous expression.

"You two are terrible, you know that? Just down right sick, it's like neither of you can have a relationship out of the hospital! Don't ya'll go and try to pursue the boss, I'll bet she will eat your asses for breakfast, and-"

Bailey paused when Cuddy returned with a troubled look on her face.

"It seems I am wanted in the clinic, It was nice meeting you Dr. Bailey, I hope you enjoy PPTH. Now If you'll excuse me."

Derek moved quickly before Mark could and placed his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Actually I was just heading to the clinic, mind if I join you?"

Cuddy shook her head, glanced at Mark before walking away towards the elevator with Derek's hand placed on the small of her back.

"He's good." Miranda said, watching with interest and a mix of disgust as Cuddy girlishly giggled at something the handsome brain surgeon said.

"Maybe, But I'm better." Mark responded confidently, giving Cuddy and Derek one last glance before walking the opposite direction.

"Manwhore." Miranda muttered under her breath before walking away.

* * *

House sat at the table with dark sun-glasses and a news paper, watching someone over the edge.

"Who are we stalking now?" Wilson asked, setting his tray down and sitting in the hard plastic chair.

"Don't you have a hot redhead you should be planning to marry?"

Wilson looked at where his friend was staring at and opened his mouth in awe.

"That's her?! That's the resident you had sex with?" He asked, nodding towards Meredith laughing at a table surrounded with new residents.

"Yeah." House said, taking a bite of Wilson's roast beef sandwich greedily.

"Woah." Wilson said, impressed.

"Yeah, I know. She's a freak in the sack too."

Wilson watched as House stared at the young woman.

"She's getting to you isn't she?"

"What? No!" House responded, throwing a fry in Wilson's direction.

"No my ass."

* * *

George and Izzie sat on a bench, sharing a bag of pretzels.

"Is that her?" Izzie asked, watching with curiosity as a pretty blonde walked past them on the arm of a hot foreign blonde man in scrubs.

"Yeah." He replied dreamily.

"She's pretty, but you are George, you need someone that doesn't have a hot boyfriend with an accent that could probably kill you in a minute. Seriously."

George bit into the pretzel and glanced at Izzie who was glaring at the wall across from them.

"What's your problem, PPTH not all what it's cut out to be?"

Izzie shook her head, crossing her legs Indian style on the bench, her knee digging into George's thigh.

"It's just that, ugh okay, I really thought me and Alex were finally getting somewhere you know? And now he has the hots for our new boss."

George's eyes widened to his hairline in surprise.

"You mean Dr. Cuddy?" He asked almost incredulously. "Well, you really can't blame him, she is pretty hot."

"Seriously George?!"

* * *

"So, what's up with you and that Oncologist?" Callie asked with amusement as she watched her crimson haired friend blush bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Addison said, looking away and sucking on her straw to her smoothie, making a slurping sound.

"Oh come on Addison, I need details! Please!" Callie begged.

"Oh god, Callie. James is just a guy I dated back in high school, he was one of the best boyfriends ever. I think that if we didn't separate we would've eventually gotten married. We were perfect." Addison responded, sounding regretful towards the end of the statement.

Callie bit on her pinky nail and looked at Addison with wide eyes.

"Addison, there's no reason why you guys can't be perfect again."

Addison looked up as Wilson walked past her, his nose in a file and phone to his ear.

"I don't know about that Callie. I thought me and Derek could be perfect, and look how well that turned out."

Callie nodded in agreement.

"But Wilson isn't Derek or Mark or Alex."

"Hmmm, true." So true.

* * *

Lexie walked up the stairs, talking to a nurse about a patient in the clinic when she slipped and fell backwards. She screamed, but stopped when she realized she was in the arms of Kutner.

"Oh my god." They both said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry-" Lexie began, reluctantly pulling out of his arms and picking up her files. "I told you I'm a klutz, oh my god are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?"

Kutner shook his head, chuckling.

"You didn't hurt me, stop apologizing."

Lexie looked into his eyes, and shyly tucked a piece of stay hair behind her ear.

"I'll stop. Sorry."

Kutner rolled his eyes and walked with her up the stairs.

"It's okay, so I got this awesome new video game yesterday and I was wondering if you would want to come over and play sometime?"

She responded with an almost hectic and breathless, "Yeah, sounds great!"

Lexie watched on as Kutner rambled about the video game, her mind already spinning with thoughts about what she was going to wear. She moved her attention back to the man beside her.

"So basically you have to kill these zombies and werewolves as they try to take over the world and-"

_'He's so perfect,'_ she thought dreamily.

* * *

Cuddy and Derek stood in the elevator, talking about how she became Dean of Medicine when suddenly the elevator shook violently and the lights went out.

"Oh my god!" Cuddy yelled, panicked.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, equally worried.

"I don't-" Cuddy was cut off by the elevator suddenly dropping rapidly.

They held onto the edge of the elevator and screamed, falling to the ground when the elevator came to an abrupt stop. The emergency light came on and Derek crawled over to Cuddy.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.

"Fine, are you okay?"

Derek looked around and nodded.

"I have my cell phone, I'll call the fire department and we'll be out of here in no time."

Cuddy said confidently, with just a hint of doubt evident in her tone.

"Hello yes, this is Dr. Cuddy of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and I am currently stuck in an elevator, what do you mean the entire hospital's power is out? Well you better get your ass over here and fix it."

Derek watched her closely with a small smile on his face, he always had a thing for women who were on top. In the literal sense and the professional sense that is.

He was pulled out his thoughts but Cuddy angrily snapping her phone shut and tossing it across the elevator carelessly.

"It seems that we are going to be stuck here for a little bit longer than we'd like." She said, shrugging her jacket off and slipping out of her heels. Derek watched with amusement, and followed her example, shrugging off his lab coat and unbuttoning a few of his top buttons of his shirt.

Cuddy heavily sighed, and looked around the small elevator and then back at Derek.

"So, what should we do now?" She asked.

Derek casually glanced her up and down and then averted his gaze back into her eyes.

"I have a few ideas."


End file.
